A Summoner's Tale
by Ark Angel H F B
Summary: The story of a Summoner guiding the League and dealing with the problems being a Summon brings.


**A/N**: Yeah so I've been kicking around the idea of doing a fic like this for a while and had some freetime(by which I mean I should be studying for midterms) so yeah here is the story of a summoner new to the game...

I figured I'd start things off like the judgments just for kicks. ^_^

"Speaking" &_"Thinking"_

**A Summoner's Tale**

CHAPTER 1: Observation & Reflection

A young summoner walked slowly up step after step of the grandest entrance he had ever seen. His brown hair falling just over his shoulders, his green eyes focused on the massive building ahead of him.

His pace slowed as he walked through an open arching gateway and into a long brightly lit hallway. he gripped tightly a black envelop, his only proof of his right to be there, as his boots tread lightly against the marble floors of the Institute of War. The silence, broken only by his steps against the marble, felt heavy upon him as he reached the stone door. "The truest opponent lies within..." Makku whispered to himself as he looked the stone doors over. _"I have to fight someone? How am I even suppose to open these..." _

Makku turned looking around for anyone to help him. As he turned his right hand grazed the stone and the doors swung open without making a sound. "Is everything in this place going to be this creepy?" Makku voiced the question softly to himself. He paused enjoying the echo of his voice breaking the still silence that he felt he was drowning in. Makku inhaled deeply before walking forward into the darkness before him, the large stone doors slide closed behind him.

Makku stood in the soundless darkness waiting. "Who exactly am I suppose to face... Who do I fight?" Makku called as he turned, his eyes wide looking for anything. It was then that a blinding flash burst around him. He could see children he had never know, as they called to him. He felt the emotion of joy as he ran towards them.

The world seemed to slip and blur before he stood before a burned building, his body shaking with grief and tears as flame roared in front of him. He had just pulled in a deep breath after another heart wrenching sob before the world again spun away from him in a blur, leaving him standing back in the blackness.

As if a wave of water this time he was standing aboard ship, Looking over the sea as he felt the wind in his air as cannons roared and fired on a smaller seeming helpless ship. This world to resolved into blackness before he was again alone.

A moment passed before in the blink of an eye the first familiar image appeared before him. Makku took a hesitant step towards the massive old tree he had used as his test subject for the many summonings he had called. Next to the tree was a makeshift tomb stone, freshly placed. Makku looked down at his mud covered hands from erecting the stone. _"What is this... It can't just be happening."_

"Makku, what have you buried there? Did one of your and Daniel's summons go wrong?" The woman had a smile on her face as she looked around the clearing the tree stood in. "Its cute you thought to bury it."

"No I... we... didn't mean to..." Makku's breath was barely above a whisper as he turned away in agony. The pain too great to face the mother of his friend.

"Where is Daniel... we have family in from Demacia, You know how he like hearing stories from there."

Makku slumped to the ground the will to stand leaving him completely drained.

"Where is he!?" The woman's voice slightly more irritated.

"I didn't know!? I didn't..." Makku grabbed his head closing his eyes as tight as he could. "How was I suppose to know!"

"Your friend summoned something terrible from a far off place." This time the voice seemed calm. "You sent it back did you not?"

Makku's eyes opened to stare at his friend's mother. "I didn't know what a binding summoning was... We didn't know..."

"You sent it back... but it did not leave alone did it?" There was a long pause in which Makku only stared at the ground mouthing soundless words. "Why do you want to serve the League, Makku?"

Makku looked up, a sick look on his face. "My village is poor... it needs money, doctors for the sick, Piltover tech for the winter, Zuan chemicals for the crops... Great summoners can get benefits for their home towns."

"Why do you want to serve the League, Makku?" The voice again asked.

"... To repay my village a soul I stole from them... to find my friend." Makku blinked realizing he was siting back in the empty room, but the darkness had lifted some what. Only a single other lone figure stood in front of him.

The figure was dressed in a purple robe, stars adorning the outfit. "Which is more important to you?"

Makku sighed as he got to his feet. "I don't know... you're in my head, you tell me?" Makku gripped the letter in his hand before he placed his hands in the pockets of his green jacket.

"How does it feel, entering another's mind... How does it feel, exposing your mind?"

"I'm here to get answers, not give them." There was a long stillness before the doors behind the figure opened letting in a blinding light.

"Welcome To the league, Makku of Darceston ." The figure turned around appearing to faded away as it walked and leaving only Makku, the empty room, and the open doorway.

"Yeap... creepy sums this place up completely." Makku walked forward into the light, his mind still trying to sort out what had just happened.


End file.
